


You've Got a Date

by Purple_ducky00



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dimension Travel, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Tony and Bucky wake up in the same bed. When they get up, everyone acts like they're dating. Is this an elaborate prank?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88
Collections: Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020





	You've Got a Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlecrazyfangirl_98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [littlecrazyfangirl_98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/pseuds/littlecrazyfangirl_98) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 



> Long Prompts: Bucky and Tony wake up in bed together but don´t remember anything. The other Avengers however behave like they have been together for a long time already.

Tony groans, rubbing his eyes. He doesn’t remember drinking last night, yet somehow there is someone in bed next to him. He cracks open an eyelid. That’s weird… there’s no hangover pain. Also, this isn’t his room. Opening the second eye, he looks to his right to see only the worst person to be in bed with… Bucky Barnes! How is he going to explain this? _Oh, I’m sorry, Bucky. I have like theee giantest crush on you, and I’m somehow so obsessed with you that I crept into your room while you were sleeping and feel asleep in your bed._ Tony thinks derisively. **_That’ll_** _go over well._

He moves to quietly sneak out of bed and Bucky’s room when Bucky wakes up with a start, sitting straight up in bed. “Oh fuck,” Bucky says. “Tony, am I in your room?”

“No, I thought I was in _your_ room.” Tony is confused. “This isn’t your room?”

“Nope.” Bucky shakes his head.

“Then where the hell are we?”

Both men climb out of bed and search the room. Nothing seems out-of-the-ordinary, except that their clothes are in the dresser and closet as if they share this room. Tony and Bucky eye each other but don’t comment on it. Tony notices a photo on the wall of the both of them wrapped up in an embrace.

“What the f-“ He’s going to kill whoever wasted so much of their time planning this elaborate prank. At Tony’s exclamation, Bucky looks up and sees the picture as well. He furrows his brow.

“Is someone pranking us?” Bucky finally asks. “Why would they prank _us?_ ”

Tony’s heart sinks. He now has confirmation that Bucky would never actually like him. “I don’t know, Buckeroo. The question is, how do you want to deal with the prank?”

“Why, what are you thinking?” Tony loves when Bucky’s eyes glint mischievously.

He holds up two fingers. “The way I see it, we have two choices. We can, 1.) go along with their prank and act like we are dating, but hey, that might be what they want or 2.) live our lives the way we have and act like nothing happened. The third choice we also have, if confronted, is vehemently deny we have any feelings whatsoever for each other.”

“Why don’t we just go with choice two for right now?” Bucky sounds resigned.

“Oh… ok. Yup. Shouldn’t be too hard. It’s not like I’m doing anything different, right?” It still hurts.

Tony leaves the room first and finds the Avengers in the kitchen. “Hey Tony, where’s Bucky?” Natasha asks while cutting up her waffle.

“Um, how should I know?” Tony gives her a weird look and grabs a plate that holds a waffle.

Sam snorts. “Since you guys are like attached at the hip… except for now.”

Bucky walks in a few minutes later. “What’s up everyone?” He asks, stretching. Tony can’t help but admire the stripe of muscle that shows when Bucky’s shirt lifts. Bucky grabs a plate and sits down next to Steve far away from Tony.

Everyone stops eating and looks back and forth between them. Neither Tony nor Bucky notice until they realize that the silence is awkward. “Yes?” Tony asks as Bucky queries “Can I help you?”

“Did you guys have a fight? Aw, no. You two are the cutiest. How could you guys fight?” Clint whines. Natasha pinches him in the side, and he squeals. “Ouch Nat!”

“What are you talking about?” Tony asks. “Bucky and I aren’t a couple so you guys can quit it. Ha-ha, nice prank. We get it.” He resumes eating.

Steve speaks up. “This isn’t funny.” He says lowly. “You guys can’t pull a prank like this. It’s not funny at all.”

“Thank you, Steve!” Bucky makes a gesture with his metal arm.

“No, I mean you.” Steve looks distraught. “What’s going on with you guys? Can we fix it somehow?”

Tony and Bucky share a look. “We’re seriously not together.” Tony reiterates. “However, we may be in the wrong dimension. Is Dr. Strange around?”

~~

Bucky wakes up in a cold bed. Where is Tony? Flipping the switch, the ceiling light illuminates a room that is most definitely not his and Tony’s. What happened last night? Bucky panics and pulls on his pants. He rushes out of the door and into the living room where Steve and Sam are watching the morning cartoons.

“Have you guys seen Tony?” Bucky asks quickly.

Steve stands up. “Buck, are you ok? I’m sure Tony is in his room or his shop.”

“Thank you!” Bucky rushes to the lab. When FRIDAY tells him that Tony is not there, Bucky rushes to the penthouse. Maybe Tony is still in there.

_I’m sorry, Sergeant Barnes. Boss just left his room. Check the kitchen._ Racing to the kitchen, Bucky finds Tony looking inside the fridge. “Tony.” He breathes.

“Bucky! Where were you this morning? And can you believe that they didn’t save me breakfast? I sleep in one day…” Tony starts to ramble cutely like he does.

“I woke up in a strange bed.” Bucky interrupts him. “I was afraid you were missing.”

Tony’s eyes grow soft. “Oh, baby, I would never leave you.” They embrace and share a sweet kiss until a plate shatters behind them.

“What the hell? You guys are a thing now?” Scott yells.

“Scott. We’ve been dating for over a year now. Everyone knows that.” Bucky explains patiently.

Scott rears back. “We sure as hell do _not_ know that! We know that you both have pathetic crushes on each other but are too scared to admit it. Now you’re telling us you’ve been dating for a year? Tell me, was I stuck in the quantum tunnel for a while or something?” He runs out of the room.

Bucky and Tony look at each other. Tony shrugs and resumes kissing Bucky. They pull apart when there is a commotion in the hall. Clint and Sam are fighting to get through the doorway first. Everyone is trying to talk over the other until Bruce yells. “SILENCE!” It gets so quiet; you could hear a pin drop. “Thank you.” Bruce walks over to Tony and Bucky. “You guys are together? When did this happen?”

“Bruce.” Tony says in a worried voice. “We’ve been dating for three years now.”

“Um, it’s barely been three years ago since we fought in Siberia. Are you saying you guys were dating before then?” Steve speaks up.

“What are you talking about? I have never been to Siber… oh.” Tony turns to Bucky. “Honey, I think we’re in the wrong universe.”

++

“So, I guess we’re together in this universe?” Bucky asks finally after he and Tony have been sitting silently in the room.

Tony shrugs. “I guess. I wonder if they went through the same things as we did.”

“Probably not. You’d never like me after what I did to you.”

“You mean _you_ would never like _me_ after what I did to you!” Tony argues. “You killing my parents was out of your control, but my wanting to kill you was my own accord. I regret it, but I wasn’t brainwashed.” Then he adds in a mumble under his breath. “Not like I ever had a chance in the first place.”

Bucky blinks. “Are you saying you like me Tony?” When Tony hems and haws, he holds up his hand. “I woke up this morning afraid that I blacked out and did something that I didn’t remember. The only thing I could think was ‘I hope he doesn’t regret sleeping with me. I wouldn’t be able to bear it if he never talks to me again.’ I like you, Tony. Would you want to give it a try?”

“You’re serious?” Tony asks hopefully. When Bucky nods, he nods enthusiastically. “Then yes. A thousand times, yes!”

Dr. Strange arrives to take them home. They are still embracing when they arrive in their dimension, making the rest of the Avengers groan. “Not you guys, too!” Clint covers his eyes.

“Shut it, birdbrain, or I’ll fill the vents with glitter glue.” Tony flips him the bird good-naturedly.


End file.
